


What He Must

by angelus2hot



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot things Vincent can handle, Catherine risking her life isn't one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Must

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What He Must  
>  **Fandom:** Beauty and the Beast(1987)  
>  **Pairing:** Vincent/Catherine  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are a lot things Vincent can handle, Catherine risking her life isn't one of them.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“She could have died.” Although his voice was soft, the pain was evident. 

“What will you do, Vincent?” The older man asked gently.

“What I must do.” Slowly, Vincent walked into his room where Catherine nervously sat waiting on his bed.

“Vincent?”

“I’m sorry, Catherine.”

Her heart quickened. “What? Why?”

Without another word Vincent pulled her across his knees and began to spank her. With each smack of his hand a little of his anger disappeared but the pain of the thought of losing her amplified. 

By the time it was over tears fell unchecked down both of their faces.


End file.
